


When Flirting Goes Sideways Abruptly

by Foodmoon



Series: Moto-centric fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, OC centric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon
Summary: Neither Tetsu's day, nor his 'hunt' go as expected. As far as he's concerned, it's all for the better. (One-shot.)





	When Flirting Goes Sideways Abruptly

**Author's Note:**

> Tetsu is kind of a worrywart, and as a result is a ball of insecurity issues with no solid basis in any events or incidences.
> 
> He insisted on being written, and beautiful prose spun itself out in my head, then I fell asleep and when I got up the next day and started writing...eh. Welp. It came out different. Hopefully still okay.
> 
> As always, anyone can borrow the Moto clan or characters. I will be happy to link Moto fics that you want to write~ You may also create your own Moto characters. You may borrow the AUs I set them in, or simply create your own Moto AUs. (Though I would prefer if you didn't make the clan as a whole into evil villains. Individuals...eh, whatever.) _For more Moto details, see the first fic in this series._

Tetsudou Moto is aware that he’s hardly a sterling example of a man. He’s an incorrigible flirt. He has insecurity issues about his masculinity that, well…_interfere_ with his life to a visible extent. Not even his favorite cousin, Kiyo, is aware that he actually thinks badass women are just as attractive as the super shy ones he prefers flirting with _(because they’re adorable when they blush, okay?)_, or that he’s not exclusively attracted to women _(although most guys are ugly if you ask him, so there’s not much temptation to resist in the first place)_.

His Yamanaka-certified therapist, whom his baffled mother had dragged him to for therapy years ago, assures him that there’s nothing wrong with his taste nor should he be embarrassed by it. Then again, there’s no shame in working through his issues slowly. _(He’s not sure he believes that last bit, but at least it lets him breathe.)_

Kiyo talked him into declaring hunt along with her last month, though, so his issues are being forced to the backburner anyways. A Moto hunt is a serious thing, even for those just looking for something temporary. He’s fairly sure that ‘temporary’ is what casual dating is for, though, not for possibly reproducing with. Either way, _he_ is taking it seriously.

For instance, the pale-eyed kunoichi he’s currently talking to is definitely going on his list of potential wives. Maybe even at the top of the list. Although the list is only _three people long_ at this point, including her. Still. He smiles encouragingly at her, just to see her blush deepen a little more and listen to the lovely stutter in her low alto voice. _So. Adorable._

Something hits him hard enough that he loses all his breath and starts seeing spackled stars when his head hits the packed dirt road, _then_ he realizes a slavering beast is snarling in his face. He blinks a few times in terror before he can see straight, then…

_Oh._ It’s not the first time he’s been tackled by an Inuzuka dog, but it’s the first time he’s been tackled by one that’s more than mildly annoyed.

He doesn’t actually have to spend any time looking for the dog’s human, though, because by the time he thinks to she’s already standing over him, snarling at him. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t castrate you for harassing Adohira. You’ve got one sentence to do it in.”

“I’m a Moto!” He squeaks, embarrassed at having to use his clan as protection, but thankful that the Moto clan _actually_ has protection under Konoha’s laws unless they’re doing something really bad. You know, ‘acting as traitors’ or ‘torturing innocents’ bad, not ‘talking to a blushing kunoichi’ bad.

The Inuzuka makes an exasperated noise of defeat. Then smiles with an expression so sharp that his gut tries to hide behind his spine in self-defense. “Prove it.”

Tetsu stares. It’s official. Inuzukas are certifiable. Well, whatever, he has a kekkai genkai and he knows how to use it, even if he’s shitty at actually _controlling_ it. Amazingly, neither she nor the Hyuuga kunoichi fall down from the sudden lack of chakra, merely stagger a bit. _Huh. Badass. Both of them._

“Okay, so you’re a Moto. Why are you harassing Adohira?” She rasps in annoyance.

_Really badass, she can- Oh, wait. His kekkai genkai deactivated itself while he was drooling over them, never mind. But still badass that she can recover that fast._

“I wasn’t harassing her! I was flirting with her! Why would I not? She’s gorgeous.”

She gives him a deadpan look. “You do realize that Adohira is a man?”

_Okay, that…he absolutely had not known. But…_ He sneaks a look at the Hyuuga and sees the resigned, sad look on his beautiful face. “So? That doesn’t mean he’s not gorgeous. And exactly my type. I’m not being insincere, you know.”

The blush his words bring is well worth the jab at his pride for admitting backhandedly that he likes men just as well as he does women.

“Sumairu, it’s fine. He wasn’t being intrusive, and I believe he may be one of the Motos who declared hunt last month, so he has a reason to be chatting women up to see if they’re compatible. My face is hardly his fault.” Adohira intervenes in his soft, pretty voice.

“So you’re on mate hunt, huh?”

Somehow, this sounds like a trap, but if it is, Tetsu can’t figure out what it is. “Yes…?”

“You think Adohira is gorgeous, hm?”

“Yes. Sweet, too, if you must know.”

She crosses her arms. “Mmhm. And what do you think about me?”

_Okay, so she’s just looking for an excuse to beat up on him. Might as well be honest, then._ “Beautiful, sexy, scary. You’d make a good mother because you’re protective.”

“Well, then.” She exchanges a look with Adohira that Tetsu can’t decipher, then the dog moves off of him and the two kunoichi- Erm. Okay, two ninjas since only one is female. The two ninjas each grab an arm and drag him to his feet. “We’re going to the Hokage to settle this.”

_Settle what!?_

~

The Hokage brightens as he looks up from his paperwork, which he’s apparently been doing with the glummest expression ever, and shoves it to one side, picking up his pipe. “Oh? What’s this about?”

“This guy declared Moto hunt, right?”

“Hmmn? Oh, yes. Tetsudou Moto. Both he and his cousin Sukekiyo declared hunt last month.”

“Well, we’ve decided. He’s ours. So you can close the hunt for him.” Sumairu states firmly.

The Hokage fumbles his pipe for a second.

Tetsu blinks, eyes going wide, feeling like a lightbulb has been turned on in a darkened room. “Wait. You both want me?”

He’s dazzled when both Sumairu and Adohira smile at him, then each kisses one of his cheeks, making him flush.

“Of course we do.” Adohira assures him.

_Incomprehensible._

“You’re _fine_ with it, right?” Sumairu asks, eyes narrowing slightly.

“W-Well. Okay. Y-Yeah.” _(Look, he’s got issues, but he’s not **stupid**, okay? He knows a chance in a lifetime when it pounces on him and growls in his face.)_

“I see.” The Hokage says, taking a drag on his pipe, then blowing it out. “I suppose you’d like me to marry the three of you while I’m at it, to avoid three-way arguing between your clans?”

“Exactly!” Sumairu says smugly. Adohira simply nods. And he…well. He’s not objecting, okay?

“Very well. Let me call in a few witnesses first.”

~

Kiyo looks up as he stumbles dazedly into the clan house, followed by Adohira, Kazu, and Sumairu. “Uh-oh. What did you do this time, Tetsu?”

He blinks at her a few times before offering uncertainly, “Got married?”

She raises a brow at him. “To which one?”

“Uh. Both?”

“Really?” She surveys the two women with a curious expression. “Hm. I can’t fault your taste, but are you aware that one’s a guy?”

Tetsu nods.

“Huh. I thought you only liked women.”

“No.” It takes him a full minute to process that _he just admitted that_. He sighs. “My therapist says my hangup over admitting it is a juvenile worry, but I’ve never cared about gender.”

Kiyo quirks a smile. “I see. And are you aware the other one is an Inuzuka?”

He flails. “Yes! I-I know I keep saying I don’t like scary women, but it’s the right _kind_ of scary! It’s sexy. She reminds me of mom!”

His cousin smirks. “Ohhh, now _that_ explains _so much_! Congrats, Tetsu. Now maybe my fidgety customers will quit avoiding my shop for fear of running into you, since I’ve already put out word that _I’m_ not going to pounce on them.”

Tetsu scowls at her. “Just for that, I’m not going to introduce Adohira and Sumairu to you. Where are my parents?”

She smirks harder. “Well, at least you’ve got the stupid look off your face now. Last I saw, they were headed to the garden.”

Irritated that she knows him that well, he turns and arranges his spouses’ hands so that each one has hand on one of his arms, then escorts them proudly to the garden to introduce him to his parents before he can think too hard and work himself up into a miserable ball of _‘nope’_ and _‘can’t’_ and thoroughly chicken out. It’s not like he’s _ashamed_ of them, individually or collectively. _(He just has issues, okay?)_ And he certainly doesn’t want them or anyone else to _think_ he’s ashamed of them or thinks less of them, because he really, really doesn’t. Actually, he’s pretty damned proud of the fact that _two_ people this sexy decided to turn his hunt around on him and claim _him_. Because how awesome is that? Not just _any_ Moto can brag about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sumairu Inuzuka- _(Sumairu- From Japanese __朱 (su) meaning "crimson", __舞 (mai) meaning "dance" combined with __琉 (ru) meaning "to flow".)_ Very similar to her cousin Tsume in personality, but minus any urge to be in charge of the rowdy Inuzuka clan. Overprotective of her best friend Adohira. Together with her ninken, Kazu, she has the nickname ‘the Bloody Peace’. Works a lot with the Konoha Police force.
> 
> Kazu- _(His name __和 (kazu) means "harmony, peace".)_ Ninken. Partnered with Sumairu. Aggressive but only when necessary. Just as overprotective of Adohira as Sumairu is.
> 
> Adohira Hyuuga- _(Adohira- meaning "uproar, disturbance, ado" + "peace"= "Peace Within Chaos")_ Minor branch house Hyuuga male, looks extremely feminine and alternates between male clothing and female clothing. Is hardly ever upset at being mistaken for a woman. Sweet and shy, with a tendency to look like he’s going to faint if someone flirts with him, mistakenly or otherwise. Works as secretary and on-call specialist for a civilian gynecologist. Certified for midwifery.
> 
> Tetsudou Moto- OC Moto, civilian. Has a real thing for sweet and shy women, but inwardly admires strong, badass women as well. Prefers women, but admits to himself that gender makes no real difference to him. Is quite aware of having hangups about ‘stupid’ things, but rarely admits to it. One of the few Moto who travels outside of Konoha a fair bit. He works as a goods procurer for his cousin Sukekiyo’s specialty foods shop (Kiyo co-owns with another Moto). His kekkai genkai is relatively powerful, but he has terrible control, so it’s either on max or off entirely. It tends to turn off abruptly any time he gets distracted, and he doesn’t like using it to begin with. People tend to just fall over in sudden exhaustion when he has it on. His mother is a ninja and he both admires her greatly and is somewhat intimidated by her.


End file.
